1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
OLED displays display images using an OLED that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. OLED displays generally have high response speed and reduced power consumption.